Guidelines
This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on The Popular Kids Wiki. All the rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. Recommendations #When making a large edit, for example one that consists of more than 500 characters, it will be helpful to provide a small summary of the edit. #Invite everyone you know that is just willing to help out, we need the support! #'Be careful about giving personal information' (like exact location, bank details, you wiki account password, or where and how you spend your free time) or pictures of yourself. #Please, only have one account per user. If you are found to be possession of more than one account, you will receive a warning and your other account will be blocked indefinitely. If you keep pestering the admins to remove said block, you will be explained the reasons or refer to this page. Inappropriate Chat and Comments Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules “I didn’t know” is not an excuse, all users must read these. #Inserting false information into your account will result in a permanent ban from the wiki. #Spamming (repeating messages over and over, making numerous pointless comments, advertising a business or website etc…) can earn you up to a permanent ban depending on how much and what you “spammed”. ##Two warnings will be given before a one week ban from the wiki. If spamming continues after the week, this time will double to 2 weeks, then 4 weeks and so on. ##Swearing is allowed to a degree is. However, if you are using profanity to bully another user(s) two warnings will be given before a three-day ban from the wiki. If swearing continues this time will triple every time and will lead eventually lead to a permanent ban. #Insulting users is inappropriate and one warning will be given before a three-day ban. #Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one’s race, gender, nationality, religion or orientation) is inappropriate and will result in a one month ban at first. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive discussion, not for back-and-forth bickering. #Editing or deleting another user’s user page without their permission is inappropriate and will result in a one day ban. #Sexually explicit images, videos or comments can get you banned anywhere from one month to a permanent ban. (depends on what time the admins see fit) #Photo-shopped images are not allowed on Article pages, only user pages and blogs. #If you are banned and you harass the admins on other wikis regarding your ban on this wiki, your ban time will double the more you harass. Harassing admins too far will result in them contacting the wikia staff and could lead to a permanent ban. #Anybody suspected of spying on the chat for another wiki will be banned immediately for infinite. #If you join the chat, you will be expected to talk, as many people have come here just cause problems AKA screencapping people and not even talking. So if you are not talking for hours, it makes people uncomfortable and feel unsafe, and you will be kick/or banned immediately. Don't feel scared to join into a conversation! Everybody is welcome! #When a user "trolls" in attempt to attack or damage the reputation of another user, the "troller" will be banned from the wiki for two days. Each time the rule is broken, the ban will double in length. Pages All rules that are made for the chat and comments section apply to what you put on the pages of the wiki. There are some additional rules made for the pages that do not apply to the chat and comments section. #Don’t post comments in all caps; using all caps for emphasis is fine, but an entire sentence in all caps loses its effect and becomes annoying to other users. This may also be seen as intimidating behavior if directed at someone. ##Three warnings will be given before a one day ban is given. #Inserting false or unconfirmed information is not allowed. Also, posting information regarding future episodes on character pages is not allowed. #Only add appropriate categories to pages. Adding random categories will be classed as vandalism. #Vandalizing pages will result in a warning. Two warnings will be given before a one week ban is enforced. ##Vandalism includes, removing content from pages, adding false information, adding inappropriate content, adding random content solely made just to ruin a page. #'Anybody' that spams by adding numerous pictures and categories, without an acceptable reason will be banned immediately for one day. Federal Laws #If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US “COPPA” law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act). If you are found to be under the age of 13, you will be banned for the amount of time until you reach the age of 13 (for example, 2 years if you’re 11). #Users shall not perform “cybersex” on the server. #Users are not permitted to share or promote Warez. This includes links or talk of illegal Mp3, Games, Movies and Software or anything that is covered under international copyright laws. #Users shall not perform acts of hatred. This includes: racism, sexual discrimination, homophobic acts and other discrimination. #Users shall not use harsh language, especially sexual references (c*nt, sl*t, wh*re etc…), unless when referring to aspects of the series that revolve around said words. 2 warnings will be given before kickban. Please censor sexual related.